


You Had Me at the Stage Rush

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is a major fan of Seungri, Kyungsoo likes to rush the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me at the Stage Rush

She was wearing too much perfume. A waft of the stuff was probably enough to make a horse keel over, or at least Minseok was guessing it would. He didn’t think he would likely ever see the girl hanging around a horse stable. No, she looked more likely to be found in a club. Maybe when she wasn’t dressed in yellow and pink neon outfits, with a signboard almost as wide as she was tall, she would be milling about a café. Still he definitely didn’t get the stable vibe from her.  
  
“Hey, watch where you are going!” The girl shot Minseok a dirty look as he tried to plug his nose and maneuver around the signboard, watching out so he didn’t collide with the group of twentysomething women in front of him. He apologized, muttering under his breath, as he made his way towards the seat that was printed on his ticket.  
  
When, after many close run-ins with other sign boards, and a woman holding an open bottle of water terribly close to the aisle among a few of his obstacles, he finally reached his seat. A wave of relief washed over him. Finally, he was where he needed to be, only minutes until the show started, only minutes before he could see his idol for the…twentieth time? Had it been twenty all ready?! He was still doing the math when the person seated next to him caught his eye.  
  
“Hi.” She smiled politely, looked to be about nineteen, maybe twenty.  
  
“Hi,” Minseok greeted her in return. She seemed friendly enough. If he had learned one thing in all of his concert going experiences, it was that Big Bang had some amazingly polite and friendly fans. Sure, a lot of them were of the female gender, and many times he stood out as one of the few guys in the audience. But still he never felt completely awkward or put out – not when a lot of the female fans around him ended up squealing over his fanboy nature.  
  
“You here with your girlfriend?” The woman peeked over his shoulder, obviously looking for the mystery girl he surely was escorting to the concert.  
  
“No, um, here for Seungri.” Minseok smiled, that smile that his best friend Luhan called his “you will forgive me even if I ate the last scoop of ice cream” smile.  
  
“Oh? You are a fan?” The woman asked excitedly.  
  
“Yep! Been a fan since their debut,” Minseok answered proudly.  
  
“Oh, how cool!” the woman exclaimed before being distracted by her friends. Minseok went back to sitting by himself, mentally tallying up the number of times he had seen Seungri live. It was always too few times. Honestly he would never get sick of seeing the guy. Sure, Minseok was older than him, already an adult (whatever that meant) but he still looked up to Seungri in a way that was, well, a lot like idolizing someone.  
  
He had thought sometimes how it might be nice to meet another guy who fanboyed over Seungri even half as much as he did, because often he found himself trying to explain half of what he was interested in to Luhan while the man seemingly ignored him, answering him with short “Yes” and “Oh really” and other one to two word responses that were a firm indication he wasn’t really listening. It would be nice, just once, to meet someone around his age, another guy who he could call up the next time Seungri did something amazing and, well, totally Seungri-like. Of course he had met guys who liked Big Bang, but there was a difference between liking them and well, LIKING them. Minseok would be happy to find a guy that belonged to the latter category.  
  
The minutes ticked by as Minseok found himself thinking more and more about how nice it would be to meet a guy who had the same interests. Hey, maybe even a cute guy, because it was no secret Minseok was into guys in a very non platonic way. Yes, that would be awesome if such a guy existed.  
  
When the lights went out, the cheers from the crowd starting, Minseok got into full cheering mode. He sang along, fist pumping and screaming, knowing full well his voice would be a mess the next day. It would be a miracle if he could speak without a distinct rasp in his voice.  
  
Minseok was running on the type of high that only came from listening to his favorite songs, Seungri singing live on stage before him, when the opening notes of ‘Fantastic Baby’ sounded. It was one of Minseok’s favorite songs. He was cheering at the top of his lungs, fan chants on the tip of his tongue, when it happened.  
  
He couldn’t really see it at first, only heard a commotion from a ways ahead. Then he noticed that there was someone on stage that shouldn’t be, someone who made his way over to Seungri. Minseok tensed for a moment. What if it was a crazy person, what if-and then Seungri began dancing with him. The guy, the intruder, was small, energetic, and that was about all that Minseok could make of him. That was until the cameras panned to the scene, his faced flashing on the projection screen. Minseok found his lips formed a wide smile unconsciously as he took in the sight of his idol dancing happily with the fan. And the fan, well he – he was adorable.

  
It wasn’t long before security came and escorted the guy away. A few more songs later and Minseok had nearly forgotten about him. As the concert ended, Minseok had almost completely pushed the incident from his mind, not the least of all because he swore Seungri had looked right at him and winked during the last song.  
  
As Minseok followed the throng of concert goers filtering out of the venue, everything moving at a snail’s pace due to the sheer number of people leaving the place at once, something caught his eye. Or someone, to be exact. It was, without doubt, the same guy who had jumped on stage with the group. The one Seungri had danced with. And the closer Minseok got to the man, the more he was intrigued. He was way better looking up close, wide eyes, a small build, not to mention a Seungri t-shirt adorning his torso. He was…mesmerizing.  
  
It was completely unlike Minseok, out of character for him to approach a stranger – he was usually rather shy and reserved when he wasn’t screaming his lungs out during a concert. Yet, this was gold, this was- what did they call it in myth? El Dorado. This was everything he had been looking for.  
  
There were a few other fans milling about the guy, talking to him no doubt because they recognized him as well. Minseok pushed past them, albeit as politely as he could.  
  
“Are you a fan of Seungri?” Minseok hadn’t thought what he should say, he just did it. Later he was amazed the guy even responded.  
  
“Yes. You?”  
  
“Kim Minseok. Um, that was awesome and I am pretty sure we need to be friends, like yesterday.” He was surprised how firm, how confident he sounded.  
  
“Do Kyungsoo. Sure, why not.” The guy flashed a wide smile, his eyes forming adorable crescents as he grinned. Minseok knew he was screwed.  
  
Years later, when they finally got married, they played fancams of Kyungsoo rushing the stage during their reception. When some of their guests looked confused it was Minseok who grabbed the mic and explained, a wide smile on his face, “It is how I met the love of my life.”

 


End file.
